


Silver Bills

by LunchboxBanshee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, Character Analysis, Christmas Morning, Gen, No character bashing, vauge happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchboxBanshee/pseuds/LunchboxBanshee
Summary: Someone left a mug filled to the brim with Christmas hot chocolate by the Bill sculpture. Come morning that mug is empty and it wasn't the gnomes who drank it.It's a story in which a demon has too much time to think.





	Silver Bills

The second generation of twins in the pine family slip into their role of Stanley and Stanford in surprising ways. Unexpected ways.

Bill thinks that for all the kindness Mabel Pines likes to dole out: saving animals, making others sweaters, hosting sleepovers, and donations to charities, she is a selfish girl. Mabel would ask people close to her to sacrifice things important to them for her own benefit in a heart beat. He saw it with his own eyes, saw it through the trees as she convinced Dipper to leave behind Wendy for her pig. Looking at it seems like no big deal at first until you realize 'Pine Tree' would let her get away with as much as she wanted. It goes without saying social manipulators _aren't_ _necessarily_ bad people. There were other things too. Things no one would notice it at first. Bill Cipher isn't no one, while Mabel's grades are mediocre they are not as low as Stanley's were as a child. She was just predispositioned to enjoy the arts more. Mabel excelled in the arts.

The simple fact was that Mabel was the 'Stanford' of the new pines equation. When her and Dipper's relationship was strained she would be the first to leave her other half behind (for her dreams, for other people). Mabel had other best friends than just Dipper, different ambitions and if it meant doing it by herself she was fine. 

'Dipper' Mason Pines was smart and cunning, he perfected academics where his sister did not. Dipper is a scrawny teen but he likes to fight, likes revenge, dipper is petty. Terribly petty and lonely, and forgiving where his sister is not. Dipper would never willingly leave his sister, **_"Mabel we can to this together!"_**

His mindset is just different, has and always will be. 

Dipper is Stanley, Mabel is Stanford, that's all there is to it. Stanford _befriended_ and let a demon into his heart, let a hellspawn breathe his air from behind is own rib cage and Stanford _felt_ strange. Stanley _outsmarted_ a demon and let all of Bill's power disintegrate with his own mind in a torrent of turquoise flames, Stanley _lived_ among the strange _as_ the strange, all for his family.

Yes Mabel is kind but she did not leave him the steaming hot cup of coco in his outstretched stone hand nor the itchy wool scarf around Bill's winter cooled body. 

\---

Christmas Morning finds Dipper Pines carrying back an empty mug (with little snowmen and flurries painted on it) back to the Mystery shack with a mildly disturbed look on his face. If you were  to follow his boot tracks back you would find a old one eyed statue with its hand outstretched caked in snow and covered by- _a handmade scarf?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Dipper have you seen my favorite mug?!" Shouted Mabel. There was no reply.


End file.
